Special Christmas Gifts
by Sakura-chan Master of the Clow
Summary: Just a short sweet Christmas SyaoranxSakura one-shot for all my lovely readers.


"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring; not even a mouse-"

"Sakura, why the heck are you reading this to me?" Kero asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Sakura giggled at him.

"I don't know actually. I guess I'm just anxious about my date with Syaoran-kun today," she said jumping up and down on her bed with excitement.

"You're going on a date with that brat on Christmas Eve?"

"He is **not** a brat!" Sakura said defending her boyfriend. "And of course I am, he is my boyfriend."

"Ugh, please don't say that," Sakura sighs.

"Kero, when are you finally going to be happy for us?"

"When he stops calling me a stuffed animal!"

"He apologized that one time-"

"Only because you told him to," This was true. Syaoran and Kero were doing they're usual bickering and Syaoran called him a stuffed animal, again. Kero look as if he was about to transform into his true self and fire blast the boy. Sakura, scared that this would happen, told Syaoran to apologize to Kero for calling him a stuffed animal which Syaoran did reluctantly.

_Note to self: Tell Syaoran to never call Kero a stuffed animal ever again._

"So where are you and the kid going?"

"I don't know, actually. He wanted it to be a surprise so I don't know,"

"Hey, is this gift for me?" Kero said picking up a box wrapped up in pretty green paper with a holly on top of the bow. Sakura panicked and quickly grabbed the gift from Kero's hand.

"Careful Kero, this is for Syaoran," Sakura said patting the gift with care.

"Then where's my present?" Kero said whining.

"It's under the tree with the rest of the other presents," Sakura said as a matter-of-factly. She grabbed hold of Kero's tail just in time as he just started to fly past her. "Oh no you don't. You can't open any of your presents until Christmas morning like the rest of us," Kero turned back to her with huge teary eyes.

"But Sakura, you're giving your present to the kid today right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, how come he can open his present today and not me?"

"One, because I'm seeing him today. And two, because I won't be able to see him as much tomorrow."

"Not see him as much? He's freaking coming over to our house for dinner!"

"Because his whole family is back in China and they couldn't come here this year! Besides, do you honestly think that Touya will just leave me and him alone for as long as he's in the house?"

"Well no, I guess that's why your brother and I are getting along better," he said putting a hand under his chin with an approving look.

"Really? Why is that?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Why else? We love harassing your boyfriend," Kero said grinning evilly.

"Well that's not nice, what did he ever do to you? Besides calling you a stuffed animal."

"Nothing else really."

"If I tell Syaoran to stop calling you a stuffed animal, will you at least treat him a little better?"

There was a silent pause.

"Maaaaybe," Kero says finally. Sakura sighed again. She knew this would be the best answer she would get out of him. At that moment, she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly grabbed her purse and stuffed the gift inside it and ran down the stairs calling out she would get the door before Touya would get up from the couch to answer it. Luckily, she got the door before her brother did. She quickly checked herself in the mirror next to the door, and fixed her hair a little.

She opened the door and there stood Syaoran. He was wearing his long sleeve red shirt with his long green trench coat, with jeans and his black and white converse. She smiled brightly at him and jumped into his arms. He spun her around before putting her back on the ground and giving her a kiss her forehead. She giggled and hugged him once more.

"You look great, Sakura," Syaoran complimented her. She was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with transparent black frills at the bottom with a flowery design and black skinny jeans and a black jacket that had a silvery purple fabric on the inside and tan boots. she short black gloves that exposed her fingers and a black winter cap that covered her ears. She thanked him before yelling bye to anyone in the house and shutting the door and locking it.

"Shall we go?" he asked holding out his elbow. Sakura nodded and ling hers with his while also taking his warm hand in his.

"Sakura, your cold already? Your hand is freezing," Sakura huffed causing a puff of cold air to appear.

"You know I get cold easily and it's snowing," she retorted. Syaoran chuckled lightly and released their hands so he would place it on her waist and pull her closer to him.

"I guess I'll have to keep you warm then," he said huskily. This made Sakura blush like mad. She faced down to their moving feet to hide her blush.

"So where are we going?"

"First is the movies," Syaoran said happily. Sakura nodded and continued walking with Syaoran.

Meanwhile, Kero took out the phone made for him by Tomoyo's mom's company and dialed the familiar number. After only two rings, the person on the other line answered.

"Hello, Kero?"

"Yeah, it's me. The love birds have left the tree."

"Excellent. Meet me outside."

"Gotcha," Kero said. And with that he hung up and put on a red scarf small enough to fit him and flew out the window and closed it behind him. He immediately found his accomplice under the bear tree and flew down to her.

"Well, well Tomoyo, are we ready to go?" The long haired girl nodded while smiling evilly with stars in her eyes and holding up a camcorder. They started on their way to follow a certain couple.

Sakura and Syaoran left the movie theater hand in hand after it had ended. The snow had picked up a bit so they ran to the nearest café they could see. Since they were already inside, they decided to warm up and ordered hot chocolate with a chocolate cake for Syaoran and a strawberry short cake for Sakura. They happily ate while talked with one another. They even shared their cake. Unnoticed to both of them that two certain someone's were not to far from them eating their own cake but also filming them. Once they finished, they decided to walk around town a bit. Syaoran paid for their food and left hand in hand.

They walk around town a bit but didn't talk much. They were just content to be in each other's presence. They came across the mall and and decided to walk around a bit to get out of the snow. Syaoran asked Sakura if she would like anything occasionally as they were window shopping. Sakura always refused saying she didn't want anything, she was just content being with him.

"You guys done following us around?" Syaoran said suddenly. Before Sakura could ask, the two stalkers fell off from their hiding place.

"Tomoyo-chan! Kero! Were you following us all day?" The two smiled sheepishly at the couple.

"Noooo?" They both said simultaneously. Syaoran gave them a disapproving look.

"As much as we love you guys, can you please just give us one day alone please?" Sakura said with a puppy dog face.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo screamed and glomped Sakura. "Okay Sakura-chan, just because it's Christmas Eve, Kero and I will leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Tomoyo said holding up her pinky finger. Smiling, Sakura linked hers with Tomoyo's. With that, Tomoyo grabbed Kero before he could say anything and went in the opposite direction to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Hey, she was already at the mall and a pocket full of money. Why not right?

After walking around a bit more Syaoran and Sakura exited the mall, where they were suddenly blown by a strong wind making Sakura give out a small yelp. Syaoran shielded Sakura from the cold wind.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Y-yeah. But I think there's a blizzard coming. The wind is getting stronger," she said while looking at the sky.

"Come on, my house is just nearby. Let's go stay there until it lightens up." Sakura nodded and squeezed Syaoran's hand as they ran towards his apartment so she wouldn't get blown away.

Upon entering, they took off they're shoes and heavy jackets and entered the living room. Sakura, who was already freezing ran over to the kotatsu. She quickly snuggled herself inside until she was in a comfortable position. Syaoran chuckled to himself.

"Would you like some hot cocoa?" Sakura nodded her head happily.

"Would you like some help?" She asked already getting up.

"No I'll be alright, you just relax and stay warm."

"Okay," she agreed. While Syaoran was in the kitchen, Sakura pulled out her present for Syaoran and stared at it adoringly.

"What's that?" Syaoran asked coming back from the kitchen with two cups of hot cocoa with small fluffy marshmallows on top. Sakura jumped slightly causing her to throw the box up in the air. She struggled with it a bit before finally getting a good grip on the thing.

"Hoe, this thing? Oh nothing, just your Christmas present from me," she said smiling.

"Oh?" he said with a cheeky smile. He placed her cup on the table in front of her and his next to hers while also getting inside the kotatsu next to her. He took out his own box wrapped in a white wrapping paper with a pink snowflake pattern and light pink ribbon tied around it with a bow on the top and put his arm around her shoulder. "This is my Christmas present to you."

"Who should go first?" Sakura asked.

"Here, open mine first," Syaoran said handing her the box. She took it in one hand while placing his present on the table. She untied the bow and carefully took out the wrapping paper to reveal a small velvet red box. She opened it and gasped lightly. Inside was a solid gold heart-shaped locket with a thin golden chain. The locket was decorated with a beautiful border design and a pink heart-shaped diamond in the middle. She carefully took it out, afraid is she put too much strain on it it would break, and opened it to reveal her and Syaoran's heads. She recognized they're head were cut out from a picture Tomoyo took of them staring lovingly at each other while holding their bears while they sat on a branch of a cherry blossom tree. She could feel the tears coming because that was the first picture of them from when he first came back from China.

"My father gave that to me before he passed away," Syaoran said as he saw her admiring the locket. Sakura looked at him quickly with bewildered eyes and then back at the locket. "He said it was his mother's. He told me that if I ever found my number one, I should give this locket to her with each of our faces inside and we were sure to be together for as long as she was wearing it." Sakura smiled at the locket and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you Syaoran. I'll treasure this forever. I'll never take it off," she said and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Now it's your turn to open mine," she said handing her own gift to him.

He took it and unwrapped it as well. It was also a velvet box but this on was black. He opened it to reveal a Ying Yang pendant with a black lace attached to each of the symbols. He took the black one out and stared at it with a loving expression.

"I guess our parents had the same idea. My mom gave me that before she died too. She said once I find my other half, to give them one side of this pendant so whenever we're together, we would feel complete like how the Ying and Yang are one when they're together," she said smiling with a light blush on her face. Syaoran smiled and put the white one around her neck.

"You will always be my other half, Sakura," Sakura smiled and leaned on his shoulder as he pull her closer to him.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You know what would make this day complete?" Sakura sat up a bit to look at his face.

"What?" she asked cutely.

"A kiss under the mistletoe," he said pointing up. Sakura look up and sure enough there was a mistletoe hanging above their heads. Sakura blushed lightly as she turned back to face him, he was smiling sweetly at her, also blushing lightly.

Sakura smiled and leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Syaoran responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and the other under her chin. Sakura placed on hand on his cheek and the other got tangled in his messy brown hair. After pulling away, Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to Syaoran.

"Merry Christmas, Syaoran," she said softly.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

I'm sorry about not posting a new chapter for Christmas for Crazy Mixed Up Love Square like other authors. But I had to do this for a CCS SxS DeviantArt Secret Santa thing. I won't say who it's for incase they're not even on this site or they don't want to be revealed, but think of this as my Christmas Gift to you all. I hope you all like it cuz it took me a while and had a lot of help from my friend ShinigamiChop55. Merry late Christmas everyone! But I still wish you a Very Merry Happy Christmas nonetheless. Thank you so much for all your support. Love you all! God bless you!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


End file.
